


A Dance of dragons

by MeraxesTargaryen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), SKAM (France)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Intersex, M/M, Multi, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:00:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeraxesTargaryen/pseuds/MeraxesTargaryen
Summary: The bells ringed high and strong throughout the city the day Lucaerys Targaryen was born, the first omega born in the lineage of the dragons in thousands of years, even before the Targaryens left Valyria ...Years before "Game of thrones" dragons ruled Westeros, this, is the tale of how they almost lost everything, their power, their strenght, their dragons... If it had not been for a love that saved the lineage. If it had not been for "The star of the west".The crazy mix of Elu and GOT that nobody needed !





	1. Prologue 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, welcome. ASOIF is property of Gerorge RR "The legend" Martin, I didn't create any of this just some things in the plot, my inspiration for the main couple of this story are the lead characters of Skam france season 3, Eliott and Lucas. I don't really know if I will add the other characters to the story, if you think I should then comment it, also, I'm in search of a beta, please if you think you could help me contact me: takemevenus@gmail.com, some events that preceded the dance of dragons really didn't happen in the books, all my imagination, some, though are true.
> 
> English is not my mother tongue, or my original language, if you read any mistakes I apologize, like I said don't have a beta and I'm just on my own, thanks.
> 
> The first two chapters will have a narrative very particular, just narrating how they arrived at the shit show that was "Dance of dragons" after, they'll be narrated since Lucaery's persective, also :
> 
> Lucas = Lucaerys  
Eliott = Elaenor 
> 
> Their names didn't sound very valyrian or westerosi so I changed them..... Enjoy !

Prologue 

The bells ringed high and strong throughout the city the day Lucaerys Targaryen was born, the first omega born in the lineage of the dragons in thousands of years, even before the Targaryens left Valyria, it was said that the mounts of all the Targaryen family in the Dragonpit were excessively restless and uncontrolled at the moment, Vhagar, the monstrous mount of the king; that at the moment was in one of the extensive gardens of the red keep being feeding, was remembered to have an extremely strange and captivating behavior at the moment.

The great beast, according to the tales of the boy stables and maids of the castle, stops eating the moment queen Alyssa screamed for last time before fell fatigated and unconscious. When the little boy was heard for the first time in Maegor’s Holdfast screaming his lungs out strongly, the dragon took flight, circling the tower were the boy was being nursed by the queen’s maids, emitting a very particular roar, a melancholic and soft sound though not for that less fearsome and imposing, according to some, very alike to the ones that dragons do when nursing their offspring, even Balerion the black dread was say to be heard thought the kingdom, fighting its chains to sense the presence of the new prince. 

Even at the time ancient tales were told amongst the dragons, tales of the beautiful and mythical creatures the omegas were, their duality and ambiguity, and how Aenar Targaryen or Aenar the exiled, the first Targaryen in abandon the freehold of Valyria before its doom, used to sacrifice the blood of slaves and enemies to the old gods of Valyria in exchange for an omega heir. It was told that any offspring born of any omega would be powerfully linked to the magic that made big the old Valyria, the omegas they said, were powerfully magic descendants of the shepherds that linked themselves to the magic of dragons, bringing as a result, beings of ambiguity and magic, not defined, mixed in their beings and sexes, capable of giving birth to powerful and strong men and women linked to magic. In the ancient freehold, all omegas were referred to as males, even though they possessed physical features that were properly feminine, in their adult years, their resemblance tended to be on the masculine side.

These beings not only served and mothered children and powerful Dragonriders in the old freehold of Valyria, they ruled too, the great council of the freehold, according to the sources of the lost knowledge of Valyria, was conformed by a numerous quantity of omegas and the descendants of them, is important to take in account that the most powerful families, therefore, the most powerful Dragonriders of Valyria had at least seven omega ancestors, the Targaryens were, as everyone knows, not one of those powerful families, counting with only two omegas in their entire dynasty, and some said that even this was a lie, but is clear that the Targaryens must’ve counted with at least one omega in their lineage, for no omegas in the lines of descendants of a family supposed that these wouldn’t have the ability to be bounded with dragons. Being of Valyrian descendant didn’t guaranty being able to possess the dragon bound magic in the blood, an example of this were two of the families that already lived in Westeros when Aegon the conqueror arrived and forged seven separate kingdoms into one, the Velaryons of Driftmark, one of the most powerful families in Westeros thanks to their ships and trade businesses that were lords of a series of islands near dragonstone, and the Celtigars of Claw Isle.

These families shared some physical features with the Targaryens, the Velaryons the white hair, purple eyes, and attractiveness, the Celtigars though, only and in some occasions the purple eyes. 

At the time of the birth of prince Lucaerys, King Baelon was sixty years old and queen Alyssa counted with fifty-eight years of life, it was clear that the boy was himself a true miracle, the king and queen counted with grandchildren, even great-grandchildren older than the newborn prince.

Their oldest child, prince Viserys being the crown prince and counting himself with several children.

Rhaenyra, daughter of his first wife, an eighteen-year-old beauty, nicknamed “The delight of the realm” for her stunning beauty, already married with lord Laenor Velaryon and mother of two children herself, Jacaerys, three years old and Elaeron two years old.

Prince Aegon, the oldest son of his second marriage with Lady Alicent Hightower at the time twelve years old, Helaena, eleven years old, prince Aemond, a mischievous boy of seven, and Prince Daeron, just a baby, the closest to Lucaery’s age of all his family. 

Viserys though, wasn’t the only child of king Baelon, the second child prince Demon, nicknamed the rogue prince, was a proved and skillful warrior, having participated in numerous wars in the name of the kingdom, the twenty-three years old prince was known throughout the realm for his character, a dashing young man, with a reckless temper, also ambitious, impetuous, and quick to take offense. Some Maesters described him to be as charming as he was hot-tempered.

It has been told that hours after the moment of the birth of the little prince, his big brother Daemon, already a grown man, was heard screaming in the throne room, demanding his father the hand of his brother in marriage, the king was heard to have a calm attitude and deny his son the petition, at the time the main inconvenience according to the King was Lucaerys age, and that the prince simply was a baby, his fortune was yet untold. The wise king old and rusted by the years appeared to take the birth of his last children in a cautious way, knowing what the birth of Lucaerys supposed for his family, fearful that anyone could try to take the blessing he supposed for his family by trying to kill the baby.

Days after the birth of the prince, queen Alyssa took his last breath, she never regained her strength after Lucaerys birth, it was told that when she held Lucaerys with feeble and shaking hands, she laughed with the joy of her young days and told the king “My king I told you I’d give you twenty children, I won’t have to do that, I gave you the old power of Valyria, I gave you the light of thousands of fires, I gave you the power of dragons”. King Baelon, according to what was told by the chambermaids of the queen, cried deeply in sadness.

All the reign celebrated the birth of the beautiful child, some with amazement, others with joy but most of the kingdom saw it with curiosity, ravens were sent and delegations were received in kings landing from throughout the realm. All of them intrigued to know the magical and ambiguous being that was born in the lineage of the dragons, some houses that after many years still renegaded, though with an almost most imperceptible voice, of the dominion of the dragons in Westeros, saw the birth of the prince with fear, for what it supposed, the lineage only will grow in strength with the birth of this magical being, fearsome of what would happen if more magic was to be controlled by the Targaryens, they already ruled a continent, what more could be conquered by the dragons, they didn’t know what to expect.

Nine days and nights passed since the birth of Lucaerys, and the prince still wouldn’t open his eyes, the devasted king, worried, brought Maesters from the citadel to study the case of the little prince, they checked on him, though the maesters had never seen or studied a being like the little prince before, they documented all they discovered and tried to provide help, with remedies that were proved to have worked before, but nothing did it this time, some archives and studies about the prince were saved in the library of the citadel to conserve registers, for a biology like the young prince was never been studied before.

The king only allowed the maesters in the chamber of the little prince when he and his royal guard were present, every night at least eight septas were known to sleep in the little prince chambers, nursing and keeping watch on his dream, they, as was told maintained, rounds to sleep, the prince was never left to be unattended or alone, the king as the days passed, grew worried and mortified for the state of the youngest of his children. King Baelon didn’t sleep, eat or changed his clothes if not in the prince chambers.

The day Lucaerys opened his eyes, was known to be an extremely marvelous occasion, not only for the miracle itself, after twenty days of being born, but the circumstances in which it happened.

Princess Alicent Hightower, wife to crown prince Viserys, was known to be very fond of Lucaerys, the king admitted merrily Lady Alicent into the room whenever she came, very fond of his daughter-in-law himself, knowing that Lucaerys would miss the care of a mother that queen Alyssa couldn’t give to her child.

Alicent always came at noon, helped the septas to shower the prince, and change him into his clothes for the day, that day in particular prince Aegon was brought to dragon pit earlier in the day by his father, to visit Vermithor, an already growing coppered beast of the size of a foal; the prince with the help of his father choose a dragon egg to put in the cradle of his uncle, for already known the tradition of putting a dragon egg in the cradle of any Targaryen babe to help to settle the bond between dragon and rider, the election of the prince, was a silver egg shiny and polished, as though made of the purest silver.

The moment the egg was settled beside the prince, it was told that it took a strange appearance, its temperature elevated to high grades, so much that it resembled silver put to melt, with a red aura that emanated from it, the prince opened his eyes for the first time, and screamed in his first laugh. While the prince little bubbling sounds pierced the air, the creature started to hatch cracking open the silver shell to emerge, at the moment it hatched the dragon of prince Lucaerys was nothing but a feeble little creature, silver as its shell but with a weak appearance, as though looking for warmth the creature wrapped itself around the baby, whom without any major impact just looked with big round eyes all that surrounded him, seeing and knowing the world for the first time.

Though the bond between dragon and rider is something completely unknown to everyone in the world, some said it was palpable the moment it was established between prince Lucaerys and his dragon.


	2. Prologue 2

Appearance is something that has always been distinctive in the Targaryen lineage, silver hair, pale skin and purple eyes, were characteristic traits inherited in the family, ones that were shared with their forefathers of the old and powerful freehold, where the tradition to marry siblings between them was strongly preserved, the closest the blood bond the better, these custom was particularly maintained amongst Dragonriders, to preserve the magic hold in the blood of the family, it was also known that sometimes when the case was pertinent, men were known to take two omegas or women of their own blood in marriage, making the magic in the descendants stronger.

Lucaerys possessed certainly the characteristic traits of his family, though at the same time in a more enhanced way that was different from any other descendant of Valyrian blood, never seen since the days dragons ruled almost every part of Essos, a pure silver hair as though made of the light of the moon, so bright that when the light of the sun or the candles hit the prince’s head, the luminescence danced beautifully in his strands, making it seem as if emanating proper light. The boy’s eyes were particularly curious not at all symmetrical in their color, one of the deepest ocean blue, and another of one purple that put any gem to shame, making an interesting contrast. 

As Lucaerys grow, strong and healthy, the life of the king slowly waned with every moon, making him paranoic and nervous with everything related to his youngest son, when the prince reached his sixth year of age, he was already an orphan, the lost smoothed by his age and the love his older brother and his wife always gave him.

Since the most tender age the prince found a family in the love and warmth of his brother’s household, the queen used to nurse him and prince Daeron equally and at the same time, prince Aegon always took care of the youngest princes like any older brother would, teaching them stories of their family and giving them their firsts training swords. Princess Helaena used to sleep with them in her chambers every rainy night when storms hit the keep strongly. Prince Aemon to the contrary used to, most times ignore the children, always impetuous and quick to anger, was in character very much like his uncle Daemon.

Even when the birth of Lucaerys supposed a blessing to the royal family, not everyone in the house Targaryen received the news with merriment.

The reactions of “The delight of the realm” at the birth of his new uncle were visibly commented on court, she did attend to the banquet in honor to Lucaerys but with a cold and rigid attitude, in her moment always a vain creature the princess was known to be very hostile with everything that could take the attention away from her, some servants rumored having heard the oldest princess cataloging her uncle’s birth as a fatality, that her grandmother had given her life to give birth to a “freak, a monster, not one thing but neither the other”.

At the moment of her presentation on court and, at the young age of fourteen she had an army of warriors fighting at tourneys for her hand, the most notorious occasion being when the twin brothers Jason and Tyland Lannister fought almost to death for her pledge in a tourney celebrated in Casterly Rock, showering her after, with luxurious and outrageous gifts that had any success. Princess Rhaenyra always the center of attention and incalculable source of rumors.

When the time for her to Wedd came, she was called the most beautiful woman of the realm, admired throughout the seven kingdoms. King Viserys once considered wedding her to the heir of Dorne, with the purpose to bring Dorne closer to the seven kingdoms, but the council contradicted him in this, assuring that the dornish prince wasn’t a viable option if they wanted to preserve the dragon blood.

At the end king Viserys preferred to marry his daughter into one of the other remained houses of valyrian blood in Westeros, the Velaryons of Driftmark, even married the princess wasn’t less pretended by other knights and lords, one of the most insistent was ser Harwin Strong, also known as breakbones, an imposing man tall and built like a bull, said to be the strongest man alive in years, also a knight at the service of Rhaenyra. Some were said to have seen the princess in improper attitudes with ser Harwing in banquets with even his husband present.

Lord Laenor Velaryon’s reputation also suffered in court, though for different reasons and standards, what often was said of him was that he used to be attracted to men the same way as women and that his oldest child and heir wasn’t his but of Ser Harwin Strong. It was indeed true, that lord Laenor and the oldest of his children shared any physical resemblance.

Lord Laenor possessed some physical characteristics very similar to the targaryens, for they were too, a family descendant of the freehold of Valyria. Pale of skin, with blond white hair and purple eyes lord Laenor was extremely tall, slender and of broad shoulders, a really quiet man who preferred the sound of harp cords between his fingers than the rampage and the noise of brothels and tourneys, son of the blood of the dragon lord Laenor’s mother was a Targaryen, he himself as his twin sister Laena were Dragonriders. With a very peaceable temperament, he was often found weak by other knights, for a man's standards, he was mocked and called “The glass prince”, by his delicates and sometimes romantics ways.

The contrast between Lord Laenor’s children was extremely notorious.

Jaecarys the oldest, a strong and aggressive boy, his features were rough, plain and very rounded, with a pug nose and small eyes, black hair and brown eyes, the oldest of Rhaenyra’s children didn’t possess any physical trait that could be related to his Valyrian blood, strong even for his age the prince was quick to take anger and enjoyed very much the sparring lessons, often seen bloody and sweaty even for formal events, he often was yelled at by his father who condemned his mistreats and abuses to his brother.

The prince wasn’t too close to his father, whom he deemed weak, his grandfather Corlys Velaryon and his grandmother Rhaenys Targaryen weren’t very fond of him neither, often seeing him with disdainful eyes and cold ignorance that made Rhaenyra angry.

Elaenor, the youngest, was tall and slender as his father`s had been at his age, with sharp and elegant features characteristics of valyrian descendants, blond silver and often unkempt hair that sometimes in the shadows that the keep held looked almost of the slightest tone of brown, eyes that changed of color sometimes a dull blue sometimes green and in the light of the sun a clear purple, a quiet boy, that often preferred to be reading than in practice field, other times the prince would be seeing doodling figures in pieces of parchment or in some occasions watching his mount **“Tyraxes”,** as the Valyrian goddess of reason, wisdom, intelligence, skill and peace, a slender beast too small to be mounted at the time, fly peacefully through the sky over the great gardens of the red keep. Elaenor in contrast to his brother always had the love of his grandfather and grandmother.

The day Elaenor was born and he was held for the first time by his grandfather, it was said that Lord Corlys, a rough warrior and skilled sailor, put the little head of Elaenor on his chest and wept, he named him a true descendant of house Velaryon, days after he commanded all the navy force of his house to blackwater bay, to celebrate, he said, a festival over the waters “The sea itself is overjoyed by your birth my sea dragon” he was heard to say. Rhaenys loved dearly the child, asking Rhaenyra multiple times to take the boy with them to High Tide, one of the settlements of house Velaryon, a beautiful castle of white stone and roofs made of silver. Elaenor was loved deeply by his father, whose he was always looking for guidance in every matter, he learned the harp by his hand, as the first lyrics of his songs, Elaenor counted with a beautiful voice, at his tender age he made Ladies and maids weep with the sentiments and melancholy engraved in these.

Years after the death of his father King Viserys made known to the entire family that he would choose whom of his household would be conceded the great honor of ride and be bounded to the deceased King’s mount, Vhagar, this was one of the oldest dragons that arrived at king’s landing with Aegon and his wife-sisters and former bounded by queen Visenya, Jaecaerys and Aemon were both very hot-tempered and impetuous children, a brawl broke between the two, both wanting to take Vhagar as mount, from one moment at the other prince Jaecaerys hit Aemon squared in the face, this, however, without any action from the prince, whom wiped the blood from his lip and only look Jaecaerys with a cold anger in his eyes “Why should be you to be bounded with Vhagar, Strong” said the prince “Vhagar is my heritage, not yours… Bastard” Aemon spit Jaecarys in the face, followed pushed out of his pocket a dagger and slashed Jaecarys cheek deeply, Jaecarys, bloody faced and angered fought Aemon who was shorter than him until he won the hold on the dagger, then he stabbed with this Aemon’s left eye.

Rhaenyra and Alicent angry for the events took the matter to the king, who took the decision to choose his own son to be bounded with Vhagar, after all his son had lost an eye and Jaecarys, according to the people present at the moment, had been the one to start the physical aggressions. Rhaenyra wasn’t at all content with this, but as she always did, she took it with a cold and angered acceptance.

The brothers weren’t fond of each other, Jaecaerys often mocked his brother as weak, boasting himself to be the strongest of her mother’s children, to have inherited his mother's strength and not his father’s weakness as his brother, to his words Elaenor never paid any attention.

A year after these altercations Lord Laenor Velaryon died in mysterious circumstances, it was said that he was in a fight with a possible lover in a brothel and that this went bad when the man in question pull of a knife and stabbed Lord Laenor to death, but it was known to everyone that Lord Laenor never frequented any brothels, he never was seen in one, whatever were the circumstances, never were known, for the only proof was the body in the street of the silk. Lord Corlys Velaryon, father to Lord Laenor, had the man in question interrogated when he didn’t say anything, was decapitated and his head put on a spear at the walls of the city.

Pince Elaenor and the old princess Rhaenys Targaryen, mother to lord Laenor were the most affected by his death, prince Elaenor, always the closest to his father of his two children mourned deeply his death. On the contrary, his oldest child didn’t appear to be moved at all by his deceased father, choosing to ignore it completely. Prince Eleanor took comfort in his grandparents, choosing to stay in Driftmark with them after the funeral rites. Princess Rhaenyra was very angry by this, for she loved dearly both children equally or so she said. Even with the protests of his mother Elaenor choose to live with their grandfather and grandmother at High Tide, Lord Corlys and old princess Rhaenys made sure Rhaenyra knew that she will be welcomed any time to visit her son, and after all, Hight Tide wasn’t even that far, less if she took her mount **Syrax**.

A year and a half after the death of Lord Laenor, a tourney was celebrated in king’s landing to celebrate the one and tenth birthday of prince Lucaerys, from all over Westeros Lords and Ladys from small and big houses came to the celebration.

Lucaerys a notorious beauty even for his young age, like any other known in the realm, while an infant, his traits were delicate and symmetric, always a cheerful child the little prince loved dearly everyone in his brother’s household, though he was particularly fond of Queen Alicent, whom he treated with the same love and respect as any son would his mother. Amongst Prince Lucaerys favorite activities was to visit dragon pit, the powerful creatures were very fond of him too. Since the most tender age, Lucaerys was able to bond with any dragon he met, didn't matter how fearsome or big the creatures were, he seemed to emanate a calm that made even the most restless mount peaceful, they would listen to him read every story or to any complain he had, even when the child rambled about his daily life, the fearsome and monstrous beasts that conquered a continent, would pay attention to the little boy as they knew what was being said to them. Lucaerys was the nightmare of the dragon keepers, for when he was present they wouldn’t be able to use the whip on any beast without facing the child’s wrath.

The prince’s dragon, always followed him everywhere, named “**Aegarax**”, after Valyrian god of all creatures that walk, run, swim, fly and the creator of the first dragon. At the time it wasn’t particularly big, just a small silver beast no bigger than a dog, it was said that the prince was so fond of it that the silver wyvern drank from his cup and ate from his plate, wherever the prince was the dragon was seen in the sky following him like a silver star, scales shining in the sun, reflecting the light as the purest silver.

The day of the tourney the prince occupied the royal seat beside the king, queen, princes, and princesses, the date was also remembered for being the day in which the two sides of the brutal war between Targaryens known as “the dance of dragons” acquired their names, the queen wore for the occasion an ostentatious gown in green, the color of her house, and made all her children wore the same color as her, even Lucaerys was dressed in green and gold by orders of the queen. Princess Rhaenyra, on the contrary, wore a deep black gown with red blood ornamentations, as her heirs Pince Jaecarys and Prince Elaenor who visited kings landing with his grandsires for the occasion. It’s not clear if the discrepancies between the princess and the queen had been already established before that moment but it was said it became remarkable since then.

King Viserys had made clear to all the reign that he intended Rhaenyra to be his successor, lords of all the realm had already sworn allegiance to the princess since then. This However didn’t sound like something proper for queen Alicent, that saw this as a humiliation to his son, Lords of the big council had already seen the matter as a fail in the king’s thinking, a son must always be before a daughter, king Viserys wouldn’t listen to any argument against his will.

The moment the tourney began knights from all Westeros presented themselves to the king, to fight in his honor, all but one, a tall and broad-shouldered form that wore the sigil of House Targaryen in his shield and a scaled armor, everyone saw this with curiosity but with no strangeness, for mysterious knights were known to participate in tourneys and preserved the anonymity, when this knight managed to reach the last round without much effort, everyone was speechless, for the realm only knew one knight with such skills in the matters of duels, the last round in the tourney was presided by ser Harwin Strong, being the more skillful warrior at the moment, however, the mysterious knight managed to stick the point of his spear in sir Harwing’s chest, in a communal gasp, the knight fell from his horse into the ground, landing in a pool of his own blood.

Though attended quickly by the maesters present at the tourney, ser Harwing was dead the moment he fell from his horse.

Rumors had that after causing the death of ser Harwing, the mysterious knight went to the real box, picked the crown of flowers that by right was his and put there as a price for the winner to crown the queen of love and beauty, and carefully place it in Rhaenyra’s head, he then took the helmet from his head to reveal a handsome, pale and dashing face, short curtain of silver hair and a set of purple eyes, in his head placed was a battered silver crown, the same that Visenya had made to crown her son, Maegor, prince of dragon stone, the same that king Viserys gave his brother Daemon as a gift, after naming him previously his successor before the birth of Rhaenyra.

The last time, Viserys saw his brother was before he made him choose between a self-exile or an imposed one, after the rumors of Daemon celebrating in a brothel in the street of the silk, laughing at expenses of his brother’s infertility, for the first child of King Viserys was a feeble babe that died hours after his birth, “Crowned prince for a day!” rumor has it he said, prince Daemon always considered himself the true heir of his brother, with a haughty and prepotent attitude.

Prince Demon took the silver crown of his head and said “I surrender myself to you my king” putting the crown at king’s Viserys feet, the king rose and took his brother in an embrace, always a forgiving and good man, toasted with Prince Daemon in the honor of his little brother, the marvel of the kingdom.

Months passed before king Viserys suffered again the sharp disappointment at expenses of his brother, when this seduced and married the crowned princess Rhaenyra in a secret ceremony, queen Alicent, at the moment of the news, ran to the encounter of Rhaenyra and slapped her squared on the face, “Fool and stupid girl” the queen said, “ you don’t know what you’ve done! , I won’t lose my husband for your cause”, for was said the king was so furious about this fact that he weakened and almost fainted. Prince Daemon, present the moment this happened, took the queen by the arm and told her with a guttural voice “Careful old hag, you are speaking with your future queen”, queen Alicent freed herself from the grip of prince Daemon and parted to Maegor’s holdfast to her children’s rooms.

That same night, princess Rhaenyra and prince Daemon were called to the throne room, king Viserys sitting on the iron monstrosity, with every year of his life showing in his face and with a saddened and afflicted appearance looked her daughter in the eye and told her, “As princess of dragonstone your place should be there, I’d hoped to have you here and teach you but now ….” the king told, “ You’ve disappointed me Rhaenyra, may the gods be good and help you to become a good queen in your exile at dragonstone” Princess Rhaenyra cries were heard even behind the massive doors of the throne room. Later that night, at the hour of the owl, princess Rhaenyra, her remained son and her new husband departed to dragonstone, with a little retinue of the king’s guard, her maids, servants and three dragons, **Syrax** the mount of princess Rhaenyra, **Caraxes** the one belonging to Prince Daemon and **Stormcloud** the growing beast of prince Jaecarys. Prince Elaenor parted to Driftmark with his grandsires to Driftmark with his renitue, servants and his mount **"Tyraxes"**.

It is of importance to say that Prince Daemon was widowed at the moment he arrived at king’s landing, he was previously married to Laena Velaryon, twin sister of Rhaenyra’s deceased husband Laenor Velaryon, who gave him two daughters, Rhaena and Baela, and died trying to give prince Demon the son he always wanted, Rhaenyra and Laena were very good friends before his dead, Princess Rhaenyra would visit her at Driftmark in her youth, Rhaenyra and Laena had arranged a betrothal between Laena’s twin daughters and Rhaenyra’s sons. If the arrival of Prince Demon to king’s landing was a coincidence or anything more was never truly known, but some said that the death of Lord Laenor Velaryon had been arranged by Prince Daemon, to make princess Rhaenyra widow and then wedd her.

Years later, King Viserys made known his will to wed Lucaerys with the heir to the throne after Rhaenyra, Jaecaerys, this to the rage of Prince Daemon who saw the betrothal of one of his daughters dissolve by the King’s order, the reactions of Queen Alicent to this was said to be outrageous arguing her husband extensively, saying that the brute boy wasn’t a match to the prince and that she would have chosen Elaenor to wedd Lucaerys, rather than Jaecarys, murmuring that at least the boy was indeed a Velaryon, this triggered very strong arguments between them, the King didn’t admit to anyone call Jaecarys a bastard, claiming that he would be the heir to the throne in several years.

Some years and events later, the worst conflict that the reign had ever seen known as “ Dance of Dragons “ would devastate the kingdom, lives would be lost and the destiny of the family would change forever ….


End file.
